Plinky
Plinky the Squeezy TinkleHuff is an ultra-rare Moshling in the Tunies set in Moshi Monsters. They are an accordion. Plinky loves having their keys tickled but pushing their buttons causes them to hiccup out of tune. Combination Biography 'Accordion' to experts (okay, me), these squeezy-wheezy musical Moshlings like nothing more than having their keys tickled as they boing up and down, puffing out merry tunes and waltzing around town. But don't push their buttons - it makes 'em hiccup out of tune. I should know because I used to be a pretty good TinkleHuff player in my youth, but all this newfangled Moshi music has twisted my gooberries and I seem to have lost my touch - maybe I'm too old? One thing certainly hasn't changed - TinkleHuffs are as hard to track down as ever! Mini Bio Accordin' to experts, these squeezy-wheezy musical Moshlings like having their keys tickled as they boing up and down, puffing out merry tunes and waltzing around town. But don't push their buttons - it makes 'em hiccup out of tune. I should know because I used to be a pretty good TinkleHuff player in my youth, but all this newfangled Moshi music has twisted my gooberries and I seem to have lost my touch - maybe I'm too old? One thing certainly hasn't changed - TinkleHuffs are as hard to track down as ever! Character Encyclopedia Main Gleeful Pinky and the Squeezy TinkleHuffs love waltzing along the streets of Monstro City and tapping their toes in time to their tinkling tunes! These bold and bellowing accordion Moshlings originally come from Hurdy Gurdytown, but you'll often see them busking (and breathless) in Polka Park too. Pushing the right buttons A puffing TinkleHuff's keys are very ticklish. Its buttons are super sensitive, too: if you push them, it will hiccup and play out of tune. The only things that will make these musical Moshlings unhappy is the sound of bagpipes or the feel of long dirty fingernails tapping their treble boards! Music to Moshi ears Tunie Plinky has a great sense of rhythm and often dances merrily through the valleys, looking for someone to serenade! Data File Moshling type: Tunies Species: Squeezy TinkleHuff Habitat: Hurdy Gurdytown and Polka Park Tunie teammates: Wallop, Oompah, HipHop Notes * Ticklish keyboard * Very loud, bellowing belly! * Toe-tapping tootsies! The Official Collectable Figures Guide Squeezy TinkleHuffs come from Hurdy Gurdytown but they can often be found busking in Polka Park. These musical Moshlings love to stroll around town, puffing out merry tunes and waltzing up and down the streets. But if anyone pushes their buttons, they start to hiccup out of tune. They also have a particular dislike of bagpipes. Habitat TinkleHuffs often busk in Polka Park (alongside Brassy BlowyThings) but they originally come from Hurdy Gurdytown. Traits Personality Gleeful, tuneful, breathless. Likes Waltzing along, squeezing a song. Dislikes Long fingernails and bagpipes. Gallery In-Game Plinky1.png Plinky2.png Plinky3.png Plinky4.png Plinky5.png Plinky6.png Plinky8.png Plinky10.png Plinky9.png Mash-Up Cards TC Plinky series 2.png TC Plinky series 3.png TC Plinky series 4.png TC Plinky series 5.png Figures Plinky figure normal.jpg Plinky figure glitter green.jpg Plinky figure glitter yellow.png Plinky figure gold.png Plinky figure rox blue.png Plinky figure rox green.png Plinky figure rox yellow.png Plinky figure rox pink.png Plinky figure marble yellow.png|promo/prototype Plinky figure glitter orange promo.png|promo/prototype Collector card s2 plinky.png Plinky figure micro.png Other Plinky bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Bobble Bots playset Yukea.png|Bobble Bots Set with Plinky Top trump orange plinky.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps PlinkyWildWest.png Poor-plinkjy.png|Plinky being stretched Category:Moshlings Category:Tunies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Mission Moshlings